This application claims priority of Taiwan patent Application No. 90219221, filed on Nov. 8, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a positioning unit for an electronic device, more particularly to a positioning unit for positioning a display module relative to a main body of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional portable computer 9 which includes a display module 901 and a main body 902 pivoted to the display module 901 via a hinge member 903 so as to permit the display module 901 to be rotatable about a vertical axis (Z) and a horizontal axis (X). The conventional portable computer 9 is disadvantageous in that components of the hinge member 903 tend to loosen after a period of use, thereby resulting in undesired inclination of the display module 901 relative to the main body 902. Moreover, since the display module 901 is supported on the main body 902 solely by the hinge member 903, turning and positioning of the displayed module 901 relative to the main body 902 tends to be unstable.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a positioning unit for an electronic device that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks.
According to the present invention, there is provided a positioning unit for an electronic device that has first and second housings pivoted to each other. The positioning unit includes: a catch member adapted to be mounted movably in the first housing, and having a front end that defines a gap having a width which is reducible when the catch member is moved in a transverse direction from a non-catching position to a catching position and which is expandable when the catch member is moved from the catching position to the non-catching position; and a locking member adapted to be mounted movably on an exterior of the first housing and having an engaging end that extends into the gap and a retaining element that is adapted to releasably engage the second housing. The locking member is operable for moving the catch member from the non-catching position to the catching position when an external force is applied to the locking member. The locking member is movable together with the catch member in the transverse direction from an engaging position, in which, the catch member is moved to the catching position, the engaging end engages the front end of the catch member by virtue of reduction of the width of the gap, and the retaining element is adapted to releasably engage the second housing so as to lock the second housing to a disengaging position, in which, the catch member is moved to the non-catching position, the engaging end disengages from the front end of the catch member by virtue of expansion of the width of the gap, and the retaining element is adapted to disengage from the second housing so as to unlock the second housing.